


Хуже пожара

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Denial of Feelings, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Дед всегда говаривал, что хуже пожара только страховые агенты.





	Хуже пожара

Название: Хуже пожара  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 14 июня 2018

******************************************

 

 

Дед всегда говаривал, что хуже пожара только страховые агенты. Ловино был тогда маловат, чтобы понять, что это значит, зато теперь… 

О, теперь-то он понимал как никогда, что его дед был великим человеком и говорил мудрейшие вещи. Живым тому доказательством был чертов Людвиг Мюллер. Бог весть как его занесло в Италию… точнее, он говорил об этом при первой встрече, но Ловино было плевать. Поэтому он считал, что его бог весть как занесло в Италию, но это было и не важно. 

А важно было то, что чертов Людвиг Мюллер был самым эталонным крукко, какого только можно себе вообразить. Не златовласый, не платиновый, а скучно-белобрысый, будто волосы из соломы. И с водянистыми глазами, словно у дохлой рыбы. Занудный и доставучий, как генератор соседей. И такой же громоздкий. 

Феличиано, его братец, вечно витал в облаках и портачил с документами, а чертов Людвиг Мюллер вместо того чтобы выйти за рамки гребанного протокола и сделать немного больше, чем должен, чтобы закончить дело, раз за разом приходил в их дом. Он нудно объяснял Чино, что не так на этот раз. Чино смотрел на него честными глазами, постоянно кивал и обещал все поправить, но уже через полчаса после ухода крукко в упор не помнил и половины его рекомендаций. 

Ловино мог бы заняться документами сам, но ничего не предпринимал. Это было делом принципа. Во-первых, он изначально забраковал вариант со страховкой в этой напыщенной компании в целом и кандидатуру чертова Людвига Мюллера в частности. Международная фирма, история, репутация… Ха! Это просто повод накрутить цену. Один, два, три – втридорога! Во-вторых, чтобы все сделать самому, ему придется разговаривать с этим крукко, а он ни слова ему не намерен говорить. 

Вот и выходило, что Феличиано и чертов Людвиг Мюллер опять трепались на веранде, а Ловино демонстративно покачивался в гамаке в саду. Гамак, увы, был натянут слишком близко к веранде, поэтому все происходящее он прекрасно видел и слышал. 

Дед всегда говаривал, что хуже пожара только страховые агенты. А если пожар в душе, а причина – страховой агент? Мудрый дедушка на этот счет никаких сентенций не оставил, но Ловино, будучи его полноправным наследником, решил, что он вправе сделать вывод сам. 

Вывод гласил, что это пиздец. 

Несколько умиротворенный сопричастностью к дедовой мудрости, Ловино раскачался в гамаке сильнее и закрыл глаза. Солнце, прорываясь сквозь кроны деревьев, припекало кожу то там, то здесь. Его яркий свет мелькал под веками красноватыми пятнами. Наверное, примерно то же самое видят из-под воды рыбы, только в голубых цветах. Таких прозрачных, но резонирующих с небом…

Как глаза Мюллера.

Ловино, резко подскочив, едва не вывалился из гамака. Брат беспечно болтал, пространно рассказывая чертовому крукко, почему он заполнил бланк с ошибкой. Он был где-то на моменте беседы с синьорой Лючией, которая живет на соседней улице и продает на рынке просто лучшие томаты в округе – именно с нее, по мнению Чино, и началась эта круговерть…

Людвиг Мюллер вроде бы внимательно слушал Чино и понимающе кивал, но смотрел не на брата. Ловино ощутил, как от душевного пожара хрупкий карточный домик его эмоционального равновесия рассыпается пеплом. 

Гребанный крукко пялился прямо на него!

Ловино подавил малодушное желание показать ему средний палец и агрессивно упал обратно в гамак. Перевесил через край сетки ногу и яростно закачался туда-сюда, упрямо не глядя на Мюллера. 

Он просто рыбка в большом синем море, его качает туда-сюда на волнах… 

\- Но вам, наверное, это не интересно, - донесся до него голос Феличиано. Наконец-то. 

\- О, что вы, - богомерзко дробя певучую итальянскую речь, ответил чертов Мюллер, - детали в нашем деле главное. Продолжайте.

**Author's Note:**

> Крукко - итальянское пренебрежительное прозвище немцев.


End file.
